


Children of the Darkness

by Ghost_tiddies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emperor Hux, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, PWP/porn with plot, Post TFA, Smut, for i have sinned, force save me, hux is a terrible person, just an excuse for smut, kylo is a terrible person, no one is nice, tw some blood, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_tiddies/pseuds/Ghost_tiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having gotten the powerful Kylo Ren in his bed, General Brendol Hux II is finally able to set in motion what he had planned for ever since he was a child. Supreme Leader Snoke is at the end of his corrupt reign, and Hux intends to take his place as Emperor of the First Order and set things on the proper path to domination. With Kylo Ren at his side, there is no power in the Galaxy that can stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters!
> 
> Co-written with @sugarsmashed and beta'd by @punkstationzero (both on tumblr)
> 
> I've never been brave enough to post a fic before, so here goes!
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4261A6)

Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo Ren's thick, inky hair and slammed the Knight's face against the bed, stilling his hips from the violent thrusts he had been giving the trembling man beneath him. "Say it. Call me General." He demanded in an infuriatingly steady tone despite being balls deep in the man who had captured his attention and lust from the moment he first saw him. 

The Knight turned his head against the crimson bedsheets so he could pant for air, a low keen of need escaping his parted lips as the world that involved the two of them came screeching to a halt. His slender fingers bunched up the fabric beneath his hands in frustration before he gasped out harshly. "Kriffing damn it, Hux! Move." Even with his dignity stripped away, bent over the bed and left in a state of near desperation, he refused to immediately surrender to the general that both irritated and fascinated him. 

Hux tugged harshly on Ren's hair, lifting his head again at a painful angle, letting out a throaty, delighted growl. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to the younger man's back so he could bite down on the shell of Ren’s ear, drawing a small trickle of blood. Hux knew he shouldn't enjoy this so much, but he had the Knight exactly where he wanted him; submissive, writhing and gasping into his luxurious sheets with his cock buried in that sweet, tight ass. He was riding high on the knowledge alone of what he was doing. The General rolled his hips in just a way to nudge up against Ren’s prostate, blood stained lips curling into a devilish sneer. "Say it, Ren. Or I shall leave you here, empty and begging for me like the whore you are." 

Ren gave an involuntary, whole body shiver at the predatory growl alone. The thrill of the sound mixed with the sudden, sharp pain of the bite had the Knight crying out. He knew this was the exact opposite of what he should enjoy; pain and danger mingling with the excitement of being trapped for the first time ever in his life by a man whose being was larger than life itself. A high whimper tore through his throat at the sparks of electricity that coursed up his spine and he bit his already raw lip until he tasted the tang of copper. It was intoxicating for Ren to hand himself fully over to another person, and his thin thread of pride broke at the sound of Hux's calm voice next to his ear. “Kri-ah! Please! _Please,_  General. I can't wait. General-General, move, please." the once proud Knight mewled, so breathless that the begging hardly came out as he tried to roll his hips back. 

Hux let out another growl, sounding much more pleased, and with his chest pressed to the expanse of Ren’s back, the sound reverberated through the young man beneath him. Without wasting any time, Hux straightened up, gripping Ren's hip with bruising strength, the other hand still buried in his thick hair. He began to pound into the shaking Dark Jedi, broken grunts falling from his swollen and reddened lips as he lost himself in the tight heat of the very man he loathed. 

"You're mine, you hear me? Mine. My pet. You will do as I please, _when_ I please." The words tumbled from Hux, each one punctuated with a violent thrust that jerked the body beneath him. He couldn't help but watch the way that Ren’s abused hole stretched about his cock, listening to the broken sounds he forced from the other man and the sickening slap of skin on skin. 

Ren couldn't help the cry of relief that escaped his mouth when the older man finally started moving again, the sound a sign of the dam bursting,"Y-yes, yeah. G-General, sir, please. Please, p-please, p-please, please!”

Hux gave a loud groan, his head falling back at the sound of the pleas from Kylo Ren, knowing he had won. He angled his hips so that with each shove forward he was battering Ren's prostate. "Yes- ah! Yes, mine! I own you.”

Ren babbled and mewled at every thrust, his voice hoarse and broken as he scrambled for purchase on the bed for a solid anchor to hold onto. Unknowingly to him, the state of desperation had him reaching out with the Force, Hux’s crystal decanter and glasses shattering where they stood on the kitchenette counter. He hardly noticed, letting the Force whip about them, flickering the lights and making items about the room tremble.

The General found himself unable to care, the hand that had pinned Ren's pretty head to the bed now scratching deep, bloody welts down the middle of the Knight's back before slipping beneath to grab at Kylo Ren's aching cock. He jerked his fist in time with his thrusts, making Ren toss his head back against Hux’s shoulder, his scarlet blush that once decorated his face now having spread down his chest and back. Now unable to support himself any longer, Hux pressed his forehead to Ren's sweaty back, gasping desperately as his orgasm built in his gut with each violent snap of his hips. 

Ren gasped out in need and desperation as he felt the general's firm warmth press against his back and his hips ground back into Hux's own. “General, I need t-to... To-! Please...." he whimpered, shaking as the overwhelming sensation of his impending orgasm mixed with the insistent heat pressing into his back.

"Then come. Come for me, Kylo Ren." Hux demanded in a violent growl, lifting his head just enough to bite down on the tender nape of Ren's neck. His thrusts sped up, jerking them both from the force. Hux had never been so violent with a bedmate before, and somehow he was managing to hold out on the last threads of his sanity even as he fucked into the leader of the Knights of Ren who begged for it like a Corellian whore. Hux's grip on Ren’s cock tightened, thumbing the slit mercilessly as he wanted to hear and feel Ren come harder than he could even imagine.  
It was the final bite to the tender flesh that finally tipped Ren over the edge with a scream of ecstasy, his body going as taut as a bow as he trembled under Hux's own body. Ren clung onto the bed sheets as he completely fell apart, gasping and whimpering as he fully lost himself to the General.

Hux gasped desperately as Ren's body tightened about him like a vice, tearing his own orgasm from him, spilling deep into the Knight's shaking body. That didn't slow Hux, however, and he continued to fuck the shaking man through it all. After what felt like an age, Hux collapsed, shaking as well and gasping for air, each puff of breath moving Ren's soft curls. 

Ren pressed his forehead into the sheets as the adrenaline from their violent coupling seeped out of him, leaving the Knight pliant and lax under Hux's weight that pinned him to the soft sheets. He could feel every bruise, scratch, and bite that decorated his pasty skin but all the tension that he held in his shoulders was nowhere to be found as he gasped for air, shivering as the general's heated breath tickled against his sweat cooled skin. 

Hux came to himself after a few moments, blinking in the post-coital haze as he tried to catch his breath. Nothing had ever been quite like that before; it had been dangerous and exhilarating, violent and passionate. A cruel sneer curled his lips as he remembered Ren pledging himself to the General in his desperation. He drew in a shuddery breath and slipped his flaccid cock from Ren's body, making the younger man gasp weakly, before standing on shaking legs to go and get a damp towel.

Ren watched him go to the refresher through hazy eyes, starting to feel the ache in his knees as he kneeled at the foot of the bed. Slowly, Ren sat back on his heels with a soft groan as every muscle felt to be protesting. He could feel the General’s seed seeping from his body and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Hux returned from the ‘fresher, tossing Ren a damp towel. “Clean yourself up. I don’t want you bleeding all over my sheets.”  
“Should have thought of that before you bit me, ass.” Ren scowled as Hux sat, still naked, at his desk.

He waved his hand idly, dismissing Ren’s comment. “You are welcome to stay the night. I have business to discuss with you, when you are up to it.” The Knight rolled his eyes as he gingerly wiped himself of the mess they had made. 

“Is that what all of this was about? Business?” He sneered and Hux regarded him for a moment, as if looking for a sign that Ren was joking, before reaching to take up his datapad. 

“When is it anything but business, Ren? I would have thought you smarter than that. Anyway, I believe this shall be of interest to you.” Hux crossed his legs gracefully, and despite being naked, he looked as serious and intimidating as always. Ren stood still, waiting with brows raised expectantly, tapping his long fingers against his thigh in an erratic rhythm. Hux’s words that followed stopped the tapping entirely.

“It is time for us to kill the Supreme Leader.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as... adult as the previous one; definitely more plotty? I decided to upload it early because you folks have been so nice to me!
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4261A6)

“Excuse me, what?” Kylo Ren hissed under his breath, slamming his fists on the top of Hux’s desk, cracking the glass. “Do you realize what you just said? That’s treason!” 

Hux’s expression did not waver from one of mild contempt, his face lit by the cold blue of the datapad readout. “I am well aware of what I just said, Ren, I am not an idiot, like some people in this room.” Ren made an angered noise and smacked the datapad from Hux’s hands, both of them watching it clatter to the floor, sending Millicent skittering under the bed with a hiss. Hux let out a sigh through his nose, shifting in his chair to sit up a bit more.

“I assume you are familiar with the philosophy of the Rule of Two, first implemented by Darth Bane?” Hux said in a mildly bored tone 

Ren huffed in affirmation as he turned on his heel, walking to the kitchenette, stepping over the glasses he had shattered during their fuck. He spared a glance back at the general before he pulled down a cup from one of the cupboards. "I'm surprised that's even a question."

“I am often amazed at your stupidity, Ren. This may come as a surprise to you,” Hux continued on despite Ren’s interruption, “that philosophies are not religions or lifestyles that must be adhered to for the survival of one, or even a community. Over a millennia has passed since Darth Bane and Darth Zannah decimated the Sith Academies and began this ‘Rule of Two’ philosophy. Has it not, in your studies, come across your empty mind that it is a flawed philosophy?”  

"My question is why a general with no ties to the Force, besides the fact that you're fucking the apprentice, is worrying about that. I understand your craving for power but your end goal for this is to become emperor, not a Sith Lord. " Ren shot back while pouring himself some tea, scowling.

“Good, I had been concerned you weren’t listening to my thoughts.” Hux hummed softly, pleased. “Supreme Leader Snoke is an old, shrivelled, and disgusting figure who will be wholly unable to be considered an influence on the First Order and it’s people when we come to the appropriate power in the Galaxy. You and I will be the faces the people know, but we hold no power. There is no throne for me if it is currently filled.

In the flawed system of the Rule of Two, an apprentice is forever under their master, forever a puppet, until the apprentice kills the master. Unfortunately at that time, the freed apprentice must take an apprentice of their own and become the master. This is doomed to fail. It is an old and exhausted philosophy with no meaning and it holds no bearing in this day and age. In the time of Revan, and even the great Tulak Hord, the Sith were free to manipulate the teachings to their own interpretation, to rule as independents. Rivalry was encouraged, leaving the best Sith to be considered Lord. There were no masters and no slave-apprentices. They were the most powerful and feared people in the Galaxy. Why answer to Snoke? Why follow in the footsteps of a failed Muun, a failed philosophy?”

The Knight raised an eyebrow as he carefully listened to Hux's words before he turned to regard the General. "Treason is a crime punishable by execution, Hux. You know this." He repeated quietly, his eyes searching the other man's face as he took a long drink of tea.

"It is only treason if the treasonous are not successful. I do not intend to be so foolish." Hux retorted lightly, looking no more concerned than if he were discussing a report.

"And if it all works out, it's called royal succession. " Ren said casually, taking another sip of the tea. "We're the only ones who know of his identity. “

"Exactly. It is tradition for the apprentice to kill the master, and you are very strong, Ren. You and I together can kill the Supreme Leader and take the reins of the First Order." Hux said, sitting up a little straighter as a dangerous glint shone in his eyes.

Ren’s lips curled up into an amused sneer and he sauntered back to the desk. " You only compliment me when you want something, General. " He purred, stopping in front of where Hux sat. “So you become Emperor and I turn into….?"

“My Enforcer and right hand. You will keep control over your Knights, but all will ultimately serve me. You and I, Ren, will be the faces of the New Order; both order and chaos working in tandem, demanding fear and respect." Hux flashed a wicked grin, uncrossing his legs as he sat up straighter.

The Knight considered Hux's words for a long moment before he reached out with his free hand to run through the General's vibrant hair. "I'd call you mad if I didn't already know you were. I assume your lifetime of planning didn't originally include me. “

General Hux’s grin never faltered, meeting Ren’s dark eyes steadily. “I knew I would need someone at my side, but I would never have dreamed that the Maker had set me on the path towards someone quite like you.”

Ren’s slender fingers trailed from Hux's hair down his neck to where one of the Knight's marks had marred his skin. “I think you defy every fate any deity has set for you.”

Hux let out a soft breath at the gentle touch, but didn't dare relax into it. Kylo Ren was not a man to be trusted. "I will take that as a compliment, Ren." His blue eyes glittered mischievously. "So...will you help me kill Snoke?”

Ren’s dark eyes met Hux's own light ones with mirth dancing beneath them as he gave a sharp nod. "Yes. He is long due for an assassination.”

Hux was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Ren by the arms and dragging him into a deep, frenzied kiss, biting at his lips and sucking Ren’s tongue into his mouth. “You will be my Knight. No one will be able to resist our combined power, Ren.” Hux growled into Kylo’s mouth.

Ren blinked in surprise at the harsh kiss but quickly responded, dragging his nails down Hux's chest as he fought for dominance. It resulted in a clash of teeth and a metallic taste between them and a heady groan from Ren. "If this is what you get like at just the thought of killing someone, then nobody will be able to stop us.“

Hux let out a harsh growl, grabbing Ren by the hair and pulling away enough to look him in the eye. “Just you wait until I have killed. I assure you I will not disappoint.” He sneered wickedly, pure evil glinting in his eyes. “We should go through my plan, solidify it. We are only a day away from Leader Snoke’s palace.”

"Of course you have a plan." Ren sneered with a roll of his eyes but rested his arms on Hux's shoulders anyway

"Of course I do, Pet. Your knights submit to you. Make sure they are not in the throne room. They are bound by oath to protect Leader Snoke should any threat be made against him, and I would rather not have to kill any of them." Hux purred, running his hands slowly up Ren’s sides, feeling each dip of the younger man's ribs.  

The knight's eyes carefully watched one of Hux's hands before he gave a sharp nod, raising his gaze back to the other man's face. "You'll be where, exactly?”  
Hux's eyes flicked to the ceremonial sniper rifle he kept above his desk. "A vantage point. Up high." He said simply.  
Ren curiously looked over to where Hux's eyes flickered before a smirk crept onto his face. "You weren't lying when you said the two of us.” 

"Tut tut, Ren, you know I only lie when it suits me." Hux hummed, reaching up to trace the scar across Ren’s face. "Neither of us can take Snoke on our own, but together? He does not stand a chance.”

Ren grinned wickedly, which the General matched. “I suppose we should prepare, if we are only a day away.” 

*

Once Kylo Ren had left Hux’s rooms, the General tapped a cigarette from the silver case he kept in his greatcoat, lighting it and strolling over to the viewport, gazing out at the Galaxy beyond. He let the smoke curl lazily about, a malicious sneer curling his lips. What he had always wanted, what he had planned and trained for all of his life, Brendol Hux would soon have. 

He turned from the viewport then, taking his weapon of choice from it’s place on the wall, hands sliding along the cold plasteel as if touching a long-time lover. He was stopped by the sight of Ren’s dried blood on his knuckles from the violent coupling they had only hours prior. It would not be the only blood on him, come the following day, and the thought thrilled him to the core. It had been far too long since he had killed, and he was so close to his life goal that he could practically taste it. With Kylo Ren at his side while he was on the throne of the First Order, no one could stop them. Not the Republic. Not the Resistance.

No one. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4261A6)

The next day the Finalizer was in orbit around a planet of the Unknown Territories; the planet claimed by Snoke as the location for his palace. There was no city there, merely the lone palace, surrounded by wilderness. It was beautiful; lush and green. It was a dichotomy of the dark power and terror that Snoke twisted above the heads of the people of the First Order. The palace stood like an obsidian sore from the green fields below. Hux intended to fix that. He had plans. 

To him, the First Order was corrupted by Snoke, who used it as a means to an end - that end being the one of the Jedi, and the seemingly endless quest for eternal life. Hux wanted to bring the First Order to the Galaxy with the intention of peace and prosperity under proper order and structure. The Republic was tied down to weak ideals, each changing as soon as another Senator made a mild complaint. The Old Republic that Darth Vader and Darth Sidious had successfully destroyed had been more corrupt than even Supreme Leader Snoke, not withstanding the fact that a Sith Lord had been allowed to take power under their very noses. Back then it had often taken years to make important decisions which could determine the success or failure of a society, and Hux intended to fix that failing by having the true final word - the one all answered to. His father had been a perfect example of that; When Hux was young, he had freedom to do what he wished as long as it did not hurt himself or others, and when it did, he had his father to answer to. The senior Hux had been a strict parent, setting sturdy boundaries which would never waver when his young son attempted to push them down, punishments being doled out whenever the young Hux did attempt to try his luck. 

Hux supposed he had to give some credit to Supreme Leader Snoke for at least being the head of the First Order and holding it together as he had. The colonies in the Unknown Regions had limitless food, shelter, supplies, jobs, and the standard of living was high for the colonists and other allies. Hux intended to spread this to the entire Galaxy until each system was under his control. He was by no means a tyrannical man, but he was not what one would call benevolent, either. When there was no starvation, when all had what they needed, there was no room for revolt. To him, this was the right thing for the Galaxy. 

*

The main hangar bay of the Finalizer was a flurry of activity; troopers and other staff dashing about as they prepared Kylo Ren’s Upsilon command shuttle. Entering the hangar, Hux cut a clean path to the ship as everyone gave him a wide berth. Hux was usually civil enough with his staff, but this day was different. Immaculate as ever, but not in traditional uniform, Hux strode in heavy combat boots, simple black clothes and his gaberwool greatcoat; the rifle case slung over his shoulder was what everyone focused their eyes on. His expression was impassive, not betraying a single thought, which served only to make him more terrifying. He had learned at a young age that an enigmatic person was one to demand respect and fear. Hux, of course, deserved that respect and fear. 

He had a reputation as a sniper; holding the record for furthest kill at 3.8 kilometres, and most kills in one position at 253, over the course of a day and a half. Not only that, but he was known to be ruthless even in close combat, rumoured to have bitten off ears and to keep a vibro-dagger hidden in his sleeve at all times. Hux thought it best that the rumours stay so mild.

The only one to dare approach the General was Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, a datapad firmly clasped in his hands as he greeted Hux hesitantly. “Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke isn't expecting your arrival until Lord Ren finishes with his report and training.”

"Indeed. I intend to accompany Lord Ren anyway." Hux said coolly, taking a set of padded, fingerless gloves from his pocket and tugging them on. The lieutenant's eyes flickered to the General's hands before he looked back to his superior's face, swallowing around the nervous lump around in his throat. “Ah, of course, General. I'll alert the Supreme Leader of your presence on the shuttle then, sir.”

“No, do not inform the Supreme Leader of my presence at the palace, nor will you tell anyone that I have left the Finalizer. Your services are excellent, Lieutenant. I shall remember to note in your profile that it is time for a promotion." Hux muttered idly, double checking the straps on his chest supports. The sniper he had was modified, quite illegally so in many systems, and the kickback was violent, so he had to take extra precautions.

Mitaka's eyes widened, taking in the sniper rifle slung across Hux’s shoulders and he gave Hux a short nod as he slowly slid the datapad under his arm. “Y-yessir, of course, Sir. You are in your rooms and are not to be disturbed.” He stuttered quickly, not daring to look away from the General’s piercing eyes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I will remember this." Hux said, his tone making it clear that failure was not an option, as he met Mitaka's big, dark eyes with his own cold blue ones. Mitaka nodded quickly before stepping aside to let Hux on to the shuttle.

Mitaka let out a sigh of relief when the general finally strolled away, only to have Kylo Ren come storming into the hangar a moment later, heading straight for the ship. The Lieutenant immediately skittered out of the way as quickly as he could, remembering the last time he and Ren had come face to face, not wanting repeat that experience. The pilot of Ren’s ship stood at attention once the Knight was near enough. “Sir! Everything is ready to go.”

Ren stopped in front of the pilot, staring him down beneath the impassive mask. “I trust it is, for your sake. Anything you hear or see on the flight will immediately be forgotten, understood?" He growled, watching the pilot carefully. The pilot, whose obviously concerned expression was also hidden behind a helmet, gave a salute and a sharp nod. 

"Yessir!" He said before hurrying to the cockpit. 

Ren watched the pilot hurry away for the moment, feeling the lingering fear through the Force before he stepped into his ship, sweeping past Hux without even looking in his direction.

“I knew I smelled something foul.” He muttered, taking a seat across from Hux, who shot a deadly glare at the Dark Jedi while checking the lasing chamber of his rifle, snapping the plasteel panels in and out without even looking. 

"Do not kriff this up, Ren. I will have a clear shot of you, should you make a mistake. I can rule the First Order without an overgrown toddler at my side.” Hux warned as he clipped the power cell into the base of his rifle. Ren did not have a response, other than to snarl angrily and turn his head away, hand gripping the hilt of his lightsaber. Hux merely smiled sweetly, mocking Ren. 

Hux's smile didn't fade as he let his thoughts wander. He craved the adrenaline of scoping a target out and watching their head burst apart, hearing the sound of the air crackle and burn from the energy of the hot plasma bolts. This was what he had been preparing and planning for all his life.

Out of curiosity, Ren reached out with the Force and acted as a silent observer to the scenarios that played through the other man's mind. His eyebrows furrowed behind the helmet but he remained silent. Was he really needed by Hux? Was he simply a distraction for Snoke so Hux could take the shot and kill them both? Ren was honestly not sure, and he certainly was not about to trust the General.

It had been far too long since Hux had killed, and this new quarry was by far the most exciting, aside from having gotten Ren in his bed the night before. He was not the most stable man, but he knew that at the least. 

“At least you accept it.” Ren scoffed, lifting his head to look at the general, butting into his thoughts. Hux met the gaze of Ren’s mask and sneered. 

"It is one of my best features." He said simply. Ren felt his annoyance bubble up, but did not pursue it. Hux was not worth it, and he knew he would be able to take out his frustration in a short enough time.

They lapsed into silence again until the ship landed at the Palace docking port. Hux's heart was beating quickly in his chest as he looked up from prepping his rifle.

"I will follow in a few moments." He said simply to Ren, who scowled but nodded, standing and leaving the ship. Outside, Ren was met by three of his Knights, who bowed low to him before falling into step behind their leader as he strode towards the Palace.

The planet itself was peaceful and quiet, a fresh wind blowing into the valley where the Palace stood in it’s glittering, black stone glory. Ren had hated the building ever since he had first set eyes on it. Snoke’s Palace was much too… Sith-like. If any Resistance or Republic supporter saw it, they would know exactly what it was. The large red banners of the First Order that were often found all about the organization - on the Star Destroyers, other such ships, and even on the now extinct Starkiller - were nowhere to be seen. The only decoration Snoke allowed for his palace were the dark grey tapestries with his own, personal coat of arms. Kylo Ren hated it. He loathed it more than the memories of the beautiful green fields where he trained with Luke Skywalker. 

The palace was as dark and silent as always, Ren’s footfalls echoing eerily through the halls. Snoke’s throne room was, naturally, at the end of the main hall, which seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, the Knights of Ren escorting him stopped at the large, floor-to-ceiling door, bowing at their leader again before melting away into the shadows of the black walls. Snoke's personal guard, dressed in full red body armour, much like the elite Royal Guard of Palpatine's, opened the doors for Kylo Ren. 

The throne room itself was massive; the ceiling rising high above his head, criss-crossed with buttresses. Just as the rest of the palace, it was a black and cold room. Snoke sat on his wide, short throne at the end of the walkway, staring at Ren through his cold, damaged eyes. 

Ren kept his head held high as he walked past his Knights and the Guards alike, the sound of the large doors closing behind him sounding like the doors to the cell that he would definitely be in if he were to fail. His footfalls were muffled by the luxurious black carpet as he made his way in front of the Snoke's throne, removing his helmet and kneeling on the steps in front of his master. 

"Lord Ren," Snoke growled in that raspy, terrible voice of his. He shifted to lean forward, scowling at his apprentice. "The loss of Starkiller is disappointing, but I leave that fault to General Hux. You, however, have failed to capture the map to Luke Skywalker. I gave you a simple task, Kylo Ren." 

Ren did not rise to his feet when he was addressed, scowling at the the floor as Snoke spoke. "Supreme Leader, I told you about the girl. She’s very powerful. I could feel it. She seemed to always be one step ahead of me." 

“That is no excuse for failure of this kind.” Snoke’s voice rose steadily, and Ren fought the flinch that threatened to mar his expression. "You have failed me, Lord Ren. There are no excuses to save you this time. Not only that, but your recent... Encounter with General Hux is appalling and something that is banned to all Force Users.” Snoke roared, his scowl twisting his already hideous features. Ren did not have time to wonder how Snoke knew about that before he felt his master’s mind touch his own and shatter through the young apprentice's barrier, ripping through his mind and sending shards of pain blaring through Ren’s head. He lurched forward onto his hands, eyes watering and choking on his breath as he was wracked by the blinding pain. 

“I taught you to ignore such vile things. Lust must be used by a Sith to bring power through passion, not to be squandered like a base need!” Snoke spat, a long fingered hand twisting above Ren’s head as he punished his apprentice. Ren gasped weakly against the pain, doing his best to block his inner thoughts. He just had to endure this until Hux was in position.

Above the Master and Apprentice, Hux had found his way up on to one of the buttresses along the ceiling and was assembling his rifle. He scowled a little as he watched Ren’s form hunch up in pain but felt a flare of jealousy at the knowledge that someone else was hurting his property. He could not wait to stand over the warped body of the Supreme Leader.

Snoke finally let up, his anger abating. “Your thoughts are hidden from me. What are you hiding, Ren? Do you think I do not know the extent of your relationship with the General? Do you think that hiding your thoughts about him will keep me from killing him?” He clearly had the wrong idea about the “relationship” between the two. Hux could hear the conversation from his vantage point and he smirked at Snoke’s comment. He had heard the rumours himself. Many believed he and Ren had been fucking for years now, and that the anger between the two was just a show. It had provided him a source of amusement for some time now. He shook his head a little, focusing on the task at hand.

Hux clasped the scope onto his rifle and shouldered it, peering down the antiquated, non-digital lenses. He lined up with the gap between helmet and cloak of one of the Royal Guards, drawing in a breath and holding it as he squeezed the trigger. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4261A6)

  
- _Kachoom!_ -  
  
Deep crimson blood burst in a spray as a Royal Guard collapsed to the floor, a gaping wound where their neck should have been. Everyone in the room stilled in shock, barely the whisper of a breath being heard. The remaining Guard brandished their Force Pike, the buzz of the electric vibroblade breaking the silence.  
  
- _Kachoom!_ -  
  
The Guard crumpled to the floor, a smoking hole punched through the cuirass of their armour. Taking the moment of shock, Kylo Ren drew in a shuddering breath, building his mental defences swiftly. He rose to his feet to glare at the Supreme Leader, briefly enjoying the sight of blood splattered across Snoke's face. The Knight swiftly brought up his hand, slamming Snoke back into his throne with the Force before he could attack first.  
  
“You have become corrupt and it is time for you to die, Snoke.” The Knight snarled. He thumbed the control of his lightsaber, the musical hum spurring him on. Snoke wheezed out a pathetic laugh, fighting against the strong hold of his apprentice.  
  
“What? You think you are powerful enough to kill me? I brought you up from the ashes of the New Jedi Temple, do you remember? You were a weak little boy, sobbing amidst the remains of the children you had killed. You are still just a weak little boy. Where would you be without me, Ren?” As Snoke spoke, he raised his hand up between them and forks of blue lightning burst from his fingers. Ren was forced back, shouting with pain as lightning danced across his body, his muscles spasming and he fell to his knees. Snoke, now free of Ren’s Force hold, stood slowly, his form unfolding into a tall and fearsome figure.  
  
“You are weak, Kylo Ren! Weak like your father! You will die, snivelling like the pathetic whelp you are.” The air fizzled and cracked with the sound of electricity as Snoke built the power up in his hands. This gave Ren just enough time to lurch back to his feet, ignite his lightsaber and swing the blade, barely aiming.  
  
Snoke stumbled back into his throne with a wretched howl of pain, the air filling with the stench of burning flesh. Ren stood over his old master, breathing laboured, lightsaber hissing and sizzling as blood burned away on the blade. Snoke looked up at Ren through slitted eyes, shaking in pain as he held the stumps of his forearms against his chest. Ren spat on the black figure at his feet.  
  
“Your methods are ancient, your philosophy flawed. A new Empire will rise that will be stronger than the last, and _I_ will be stronger than _you_.” Kylo Ren’s voice was surprisingly quiet. but stung with the vehemence he held for the now whimpering Snoke.  
  
“Fool!” Snoke wheezed, rising on his elbows. “I cannot be killed. Even if you sever my spirit from my body, I will still wander the Galaxy, ever more powerful than you can imagine.” Ren snorted derisively, rolling his eyes. He raised his saber above his head before arcing it down, slicing cleanly through the neck of his late master.  
  
“This is no longer your Galaxy, and I am no longer the apprentice.” He scoffed at the twitching, headless body.  
  
Hux, who had been watching the encounter from above, now hurried to the access stairs he had used to get to his vantage point, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through his body. The throne room doors were flung open by the remaining Royal Guard, who ran into the room, their pike at the ready.  
  
Ren twisted on his heel to stare down the Guard, who glanced between the usurper and the body of the Supreme Leader, clearly in shock.  
  
“The Supreme Leader is dead.” Ren growled, swinging his lightsaber and sparks rose from the floor in a challenge to the Guard, if they dared. The Guard hesitated before dropping into a defensive stance.  
  
“My life was sworn to the Supreme Leader. By my oath, I must kill you, Lord Ren.” The muffled voice said. Hux entered the throne room behind the Royal Guard, cheeks stained pink and eyes glittering with cruel excitement over the kills. Those sharp eyes focused on the Guard and he tugged his combat blade from its’ place at his hip.  
  
“No one has time for these dramatics.” Hux said coldly, startling the Guard, who twisted to attack, only to be met with the General’s knife plunged into their ribs. Hot blood spilled over the hilt of the blade and Hux’s fingers as the Guard’s next words burbled wetly and died on their lips. Hux watched the light in the Guard’s eyes die with contempt through the slit in their helmet, twisting the knife slowly until their body slumped heavily against him.  
  
The General tugged his knife from the lifeless body and stepped aside to allow it to crumple to the floor. He idly nudged the motionless form with the toe of his boot, a look of disgust marring his features. Blood wept from the wound, forming a small puddle on the cold black tiles.  
  
Kylo Ren watched this display, saber still poised at the ready. Hux met his gaze and a wicked grin curled his lips as he wiped the blood from his blade on his sleeve before returning it to it’s sheathe.  
  
"Well done, Ren. That went smoother than I could have imagined." He said coolly. Blood had spattered across his cheek and coated his hand; it was shining wetly in the dim light. He began to walk towards the Knight, reaching for his arm, but was interrupted by three of the Knights of Ren bursting into the throne room, stopping and staring at the carnage and the two men, taking in the scene.  
  
Ren twisted to grab his helmet, pulling it on before he turned to address his Knights. “Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. Your oath to him now falls solely to myself and General Hux. If you do not comply, I will kill you.” His distorted voice was careful and smooth. Hux stood beside him, sniper rifle slung across his shoulders and dirtied with blood. They posed a terrifying picture.  
  
The Knights frozen by the door warily looked over Hux and their leader. One of them stepped forward with a slow nod and knelt, the others following suit after a mere moment of hesitation.  
  
A deadly grin crossed Hux's face as he watched the Knights of Ren kneel in front of him and Kylo Ren. The adrenaline that had been fading rushed through him again. It was real. He had actually done it. Hux would be Emperor of the First Order with Kylo Ren at his side as his Enforcer.  
  
Ren let out a shaky breath, the sound strangely warped through the voice filter and he waved his Knights off. "Go. Tell everyone the Supreme Leader is dead.”  
  
The Knights left hurriedly, leaving the two of them alone again. Hux turned to Ren with a mad grin, his bright eyes glimmering cruelly.  
  
"I suppose,” He purred, stalking towards Ren. “I will have to thank you.".  
  
Ren's face twisted into one of scorn beneath the mask as Hux closed in. "You're mad with power Hux."  
  
"How can I not be?" Hux's voice was a hard growl as he raised a groomed brow. He stopped when he was chest-to-chest with Ren. He huffed softly at Ren’s silence and lifted his bloodied hand, wiping it on the Knight’s robes. "I suggest you get rid of these. I do not want my Enforcer to look like such rubbish."  
  
“Says the one covered in blood." The Knight shot back, catching hold of Hux's wrist. Hux's breath caught in his throat as his wrist was caught in the near painful grip, his pupils dilating, the piercing blue reduced to a mere thin ring. Ren sneered as he felt the older man’s arousal through the Force.  
  
“Tell me," He leaned close to the other man's ear, the helmet keeping an unreadable expression. “Are you hard for me, Emperor?" He hummed, putting emphasis on the last word just to tease.  
  
Hux's eyelashes fluttered just a little at that and he reached around to grab Ren’s ass, pulling him close to press their hips together, letting Kylo feel his erection.  
  
"What a stupid question, Ren." He growled low in his throat and gave a roll of his eyes.

A low chuckle sounded from the Knight before he pulled away to tug off his helmet. Where previously dark brown eyes were, fiery gold-and-red met Hux's own ice-blue. Hux's eyes widened as he came to realization. The killing of his master had brought Ren to be a fully fledged Sith.  
  
Ren sneered smugly as he studied the other man's face with hunger in his eyes. “How does it feel?” He asked, bringing Hux back from his thoughts. He stepped back into Ren’s personal space, lifting a hand to rest on the younger man’s chin, holding him still.  
  
"Exhilarating." He breathed softly, pressing up against the younger man.  
  
Ren hummed at the contact, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "You seriously intend to have me in the throne room of a man I just killed?"  
  
"I will have you _wherever_ I wish, _whenever_ I wish, Ren." Hux purred softly, cocking an eyebrow too.  
  
“Is that what you think?” Ren sneer only grew and he rested his hands on Hux's hips.  
  
“I will have my way with you, Ren. You will be begging me, moaning my name again." Hux's hand gently slid up Ren’s chest, grabbing at the fabric of his cloak to bring him ever closer, their noses brushing. He had a thigh pressed to the front of Ren's pants and he was rubbing lightly.  
  
“Can't you say anything new, Hux?" Ren breathed back, his bright eyes now half lidded as he admired Hux. “You must have better ideas."  
  
Hux growled in irritation and bit at Ren’s lip before dropping to his knees, tugging at Ren’s belt to open his trousers and drag them down around his thighs. He leaned close to press his nose to the coarse curls at the base of a half hard cock.  
  
"You have been such a good boy, Ren. You deserve a reward." He purred mockingly, lips brushing tender skin.  
  
Ren’s breath hitched at the sight of Hux on his knees and he tangled a gloved hand in the other man's hair. “And if someone comes in?"  
  
"Then do something useful for once with that Force and lock the door." Hux murmured, busy mouthing at Ren’s hardening cock.  
  
Ren let his eyes flutter closed for a second before the sound of the door locking echoed in the empty room. “Ah- Hux,” He breathed, gripping the other man's hair tighter.  
  
"What, Ren?" Hux growled, irritated, gripping Ren’s hips with bruising strength as he drew his tongue up the underside of the hard member.  
  
Ren drew in a ragged gasp and he twisted his fingers in Hux's hair. “Hurry it up, will you?”  
  
"Begging me already?" Hux pulled away just enough to raise an eyebrow at Ren. He hummed thoughtfully and smiled little. "What a good boy." He purred before taking the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth.  
  
The Knight’s next quip died on his lips and he let his eyes fall closed with a gasp, swiping his tongue over his split lip.  
  
Hux tightened his lips and hollowed his cheeks before sinking further down until his nose brushed coarse hair and his throat worked against the intrusion. Ren gripped the hair at the back of Hux’s head tightly, starting to tremble as he fought back the moans that threatened to escape.  
  
At the barest hint of Hux’s teeth, Ren’s hips bucked forward uncontrollably as he let out a startled moan, tipping his head back. Hux gagged softly but quickly recovered, sucking hard as he drew back to the tip and pushed down again, doing this a few times. With his mouth occupied, he dipped his fingers back along Ren’s perineum, teasing.  
  
Ren’s mouth hung open and he let out a long groan when he felt the prying fingers, his hands yanking Hux back from his cock, sight going a bit hazy at the sight of precum and spit still connecting his cock to the older man’s plump lips.  
  
“Kriff, Ren!” Hux snarled, jerking forward to try and take Ren back in his mouth. When he could not, he wrapped his gloved hand around Ren’s wet cock, making him jerk.  
  
“Let go of my hair so I can suck you off." Hux hissed, livid, savouring how Ren shook beneath his hands as he squeezed his hand around his throbbing cock. Ren watched Hux with wide eyes, nodding dumbly as he let go of his hair hesitantly. Hux went right back to his previous motions of sucking and working the slit with his tongue but with renewed vigour this time, growling softly.  
  
Ren, seemingly himself again, worked his fingers back through Hux's hair, guiding him down on his cock with a low growl. "For Emperor, you look great on your knees."  
  
Hux growled loudly, lightly scraping his teeth along the hard length in warning. His gloved hand slid around Ren’s hips to rest on the swell of his ass and urge him to thrust; to take what he needed.  
  
As Ren cautiously rolled his hips, Hux couldn't help the soft groan that rolled up his throat, beginning to move rapidly. His lips were wet with spit and Ren’s precum, stretched about his cock in the most lewd way.  
  
Ren silently admired the debauched picture the new Emperor made before he pushed the mess of orange hair out of Hux’s eyes and gave another, harder roll of his hips.  
  
Groaning softly again, Hux pinched at Ren’s inner thigh before shifting to open his throat, taking the younger man in as far as he could, swallowing around the thick member in his throat, the muscles fluttering and straining as he fought not to choke.  
  
Ren’s eyes widened as he watched Hux take him in so deep, being careful not to move while he felt his length slide down the other throat with a startled whine. "Kriff, Hux..." He whimpered, feeling his thighs tremble relentlessly.  
  
Hux made another deep sound which vibrated along Ren’s shaft, making the younger man pant above him and grasp the sides of his face to hold him still and take the slow thrusts. Hux closed his eyes as he fought his gag reflex, bracing himself of the Knight's hips with a hard grip. He let his jaw go lax and his throat open up to each thrust, hollowing his cheeks in pulsing sucks.  
  
Ren’s eyes fluttered shut as he worked up a swift pace, feeling the brink of his climax clawing at his back as he moaned and shuddered, biting down on his lip.  
  
Hux dug his nails into Ren’s hips, tears clinging to his eyelashes from the effort, feeling his own cock twitch at each sound he heard falling from the Knight's lips.  
  
The sharp pricks on his hips from Hux's nails only drove him on until he was shuddering, hips stuttering to a halt after a few moments. “I need to... Can I....?"  
  
Hux growled through his nose in irritation at the stupid question, hollowing his cheeks again as he worked his tongue insistently, tugging on Ren’s hips.  
  
Just the sound alone was enough to push Ren over the edge, the power of his orgasm crackling through him and he let out a low groan. He twisted Hux's hair around his fingers with a few aborted thrusts, gasping out his pleasure.  
  
Hux swallowed all that Ren gave him, pulling off with a lewd pop to lap at the tip before resting his forehead against the man’s trembling thigh for a moment while he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Trembling fingers ran through Hux's hair before Ren shifted his foot so his boot nudged against the other man's crotch. “What do you want from me?"  
  
Hux hissed a breath through his teeth and tensed, but shook his head. "No. I will wait until I can have you tonight." He said as he stood gingerly, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
Ren watched Hux curiously before he tucked himself back into his pants. “Fine. Suit yourself." He said, attempting nonchalance.  
  
Hux gave Ren a decidedly malicious grin, adjusting himself in his trousers. "We should address the others, hm? Make a public statement."  
  
Ren idly ran his hand down Hux's abdomen and he raised an eyebrow. "We look more like murders than royalty."  
  
"Would you rather we stop and clean up? Come on, Ren. This is a simple rise to the throne. That is just how it works." Hux huffed, knocking Ren’s hand away before turning on his heel to stride towards the door.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes before he pulled his helmet back on. “I was thinking about your fucked-red face, Hux.” He teased as he followed. The night was sure to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but here it is! I have finals for the next two weeks and have been really struggling with chapter 5, so I'll upload it when I can


End file.
